El Zorro , La Princesa y el ¿príncipe?
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Ella solo pudo soñar y el deseo hacer lo con ella


Advertencias: Ninguna.

Raded: K+.

Pareja/s: Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyūga.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto.

Naruto le pertenece al gran señor Mashashi Kishimoto.

El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo

**Mundo FanFiction NaruHina El zorro que se enamoro de la princesa.**

* * *

**El zorro , la princesa y el ¿príncipe?**

Los sueños , las fantasías , las experiencias ,todo siempre le pareció tan raro, simple y especial ante su perlada mirada ,tan diferente a las fiestas , los elogios y aquellas riquezas tan típicas de esa extraña vida que todos llamaban realeza

"princesa" repitió en su mente con desdén ¿importan los títulos en verdad? Pensó con tristeza mientras miro con envidia a través de las rejas a los aldeanos que se movían atareados en un una sinfonía de armonía y libertad… donde ella nunca podría estar….presa de su estatus , presa en una jaula de oro ¿importaba ser princesa si no se tenía libertad de vivir su vida? Cuestionaba con frecuencia.

Su mirada se torno traviesa y con rapidez cubrió su cuerpo con una manta encaminándose en silenciosa mente a lo que ella llamaría "libertad"

Sigilosa y mordaz se coló por un sencillo agujero alejándose del castillo con rapidez "¿Quién quiere bailes de gala?¿joyas?¿prestigio o dinero?"

Las largas calles de la ciudad se abrieron camino ante sus ojos y la princesa sonrió ilusionada cada detalle de tan pintoresco cuadro

Panaderos , molineros ,mujeres corriendo con prisa hacia sus deberes un caos tan ordenado de sueños para la bella joven se abrieron ante sus ojos y torpe camino sin mirar tropezando al instante – lo siento mucho..- comento bajito apenada por su propia torpeza

Y temerosa alzo su mirada para ser al instante tragada por dos orbes azules y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla - no hay problema - respondió el joven de rubio cabello, quien le dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a la joven tomo su mano alejándola de todo.

o-o-o-o

La princesa sin replicar se dejo arrastrar dejando que su mente volara hacia el delirio de ese rostro tan alegre que calentaba sin entender cada parte de su ser - ¿quieres conocer el mundo?- comento el muchacho sin dejar de tomar su mano mientras corrían

Ella solo sonrió envuelta en ese extraño ambiente de libertad y plenitud - ¡si!¡quiero ser libre!- afirmo con ahincó mientras todo se torno en un extraño y colorido paisaje muy lejano a la ciudad ¿don se encontraba? Cuestiono pero sin dar tiempo a pensarlo su mente nuevamente fue nublada por esa alegre sonrisa junto con su azulada mirada

-me llamo Naruto ¿ y tu?– afirmo el joven al mismo tiempo que dos naranjas orejas de zorro asomaban de su rubia cabellera , la joven solo le dedico una mirada incrédula por sus orejas pero extrañamente no sintiendo miedo – H..Hi..Hinata- replico tartamuda al momento que un cálido color carmesí baño su rostro.

El joven pareció detenerse abruptamente y con mirada curiosa virarse rápidamente a contemplar a su bella acompañante mientras sus pelados diente sonreían - que bello nombre… Hinata- comento en tono indescifrable para la mujer que ya se encontraba perdida en sus pozos azules

Siendo ignorante de cómo todo el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba y se alejaba aun mas de lo primero que contemplo al salir del castillo - ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunto siendo más consciente de su alrededor deteniendo su paso - ¿Qué es este lugar?-

Ante sus perlados orbes un paisaje florido donde criaturas de extrañas formas y coloras caminaban como si fuera una ciudad normal , gatos que corrían apurados , perros que vendían con gran astucia cada uno de sus artículos y en medio de ellos aquel extraño chico.

-dijiste ¿querías ser libre?- hablo mirándola con esa enorme sonrisa - yo cumpliré tu deseo – afirmo alegre

o-o-o

Contar que sucedió ese día .. tal vez sería un simple capricho pero su corazón decidió sellar cada uno de esos bellos recuerdos de bailes entres las plazas donde gatos y perros hacían ruidos felices o tal vez contar los grandes espectáculos teatrales donde el joven con una traviesa sonrisa la saca junto con el a dar un espectáculo y ella nerviosa solo podía dejar se llevar… en vuelta en su sonrisa , absorta en tanta felicidad , ignorante de su realidad y feliz en su libertad

La horas pasaron, los recuerdos, vivencias, sueños y experiencia…. Fueron y se quedaron pero de ese mundo mágico la princesa debía regresar por que nuestro querido príncipe zorro en un curioso acto de rebeldía la había raptado en sus sueños

Un curioso príncipe de ojos azules , rubio cabello y sonrisa de sol que en un viaje de rebeldía la miro soñando entre las grandes rejas de un castillo y cual abejilla atraída por las flores el fue capturado por su belleza …. Pero la magia pronto se acabaría la princesa abandonaría su mundo y el con el corazón destrozado soñaría con volver a tener la de nuevo

_El príncipe de los sueños ella princesa de la realidad _

Y como burbuja pronto explotaría cuando sus ojos comenzaran a pesar meciéndola en una extraña espiral… miro a su zorruno acompañante pero este solo tomo su mano con delicadeza mirando con tristeza a sabiendas de la despedida cercana - ¿volveré?- pregunto triste

Pero este solo negó con tristeza - los sueños son visiones de una sola de una noche mi hime - respondió tranquilo acercando mas su menudo cuerpo al suyo que la abrigaba en un abrazo - pero…-

Ella le miro desesperada buscando que el sueño no la venciera deseando seguir consiente - pero …- y en un acto que pareció salir no solo de sus sueños escondidos de ambos los labios de el cayeron en su frente - incluso los sueños de una sola noche podemos volvernos realidad…- comento dándole una mirada de esperanza

Hinata solo sonrió y cerró los ojos de manera inevitable mientras su corazón palpitaba en un ritmo que solo dejaba ver el amor que se coló entre sus sueños – solo hay que creer- afirmo quedito Naruto mientras la veía desaparecer de su mundo…

o-o-o

sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y aun mas con tristeza cuando de nuevo se vio detrás de esa rejas que creyó había dejado y al instante las lagrimas acompañaron su rostro cuando su corazón se estrujo extrañando a Naruto

¿Por qué su era un sueño dolía de manera tan real? Pregunto triste y con delicadeza estrujo entre sus manos sus ojos en un vano intento de calmar su dolor , le extrañaba , lo añoraba simplemente lo amaba y eso que solo era un sueño…

"_Solo hay que creer" _resonó en su mente y decidía camino hacia dentro de aquel imponente palacio donde hoy conocería aquel que sería su marido … un joven rubio que solo había visto una vez….en un sueño

* * *

bueno XD este es mi fic para el reto , se que es algo raro pero nose quise jugar un poco con otro estilo :3

espero al menos los haya entretenido un poco!

saludos a todos!

Matane!


End file.
